Money Can't Buy It
by dany.avenger
Summary: ShouxSaga Lemon, PWP, Yaoi - - Kohara, Kohara... Mas por Buda, o que você andou fazendo na nossa ausência para deixar o Saga assim? - Nada demais... Só o de sempre. – Sorriu para os três companheiros de banda. – Abusando sexualmente do Saga-kun.
1. Cabeçalho

**Money Can't Buy It**

**Autora:** Ifurita, Nana, Afura Maan

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Fandom:** Alice Nine

**Pairing:** SagaxShou

**Sinopse:** - Sejam bem vindos... – Shou disse sem nem mesmo erguer o rosto. – Só não façam barulho, o Saga-kun está exausto.

E diante desta afirmação todos riram, Nao se aproximando deles e vendo o rosto em paz e feliz do baixista.

- Kohara, Kohara... Mas por Buda, o que você andou fazendo na nossa ausência para deixar o Saga assim?

- Nada demais... – Ele comentou. – Só o de sempre. – Sorriu para os três companheiros de banda. – Abusando sexualmente do Saga-kun.

**Disclaimer: **Fic sem fins lucrativos. Não tenho nenhum controle sobre a imagem deles. Mas um dia ainda compro eles 8D

**Observações: **Nada de interessante pra dizer... Só torrando a paciência xDDD 8D


	2. Único

Era meia noite e mais uma vez acordava assustado com seus próprios sonhos, aqueles movimentos, aquela musica, os gemidos em seu subconsciente...

"_Money can't buy it...baby  
Sex can't buy it...baby  
Drugs can't buy it...baby  
You can't buy it...baby"_

Sua respiração estava alterada, sabia o motivo de tanta agitação, sabia perfeitamente o motivo da grande ereção que se formava bem no meio de suas pernas, o nome do _pecado_ que lhe fazia ter sonhos tão _molhados_, a boca infame e carnuda que dominava seus pensamentos e, oh, céus! Imaginava-se sendo beijado por aquela boca obscena, aqueles lábios carnudos em volta de seu membro, sugando-lhe toda a sanidade...

Kohara agia e movia-se, respirava de forma tão descarada que parecia que tudo que fazia era apenas para lhe tirar completamente a sanidade e, deuses, ele estava conseguindo, conscientemente ou não, enlouquecer ao baixista, fazê-lo desejar experimentar a pele e o gosto do vocalista, como aqueles doces malditos que ele teimava em comer bem ao seu lado na lanchonete da PSC, mordendo aquele chocolate, gemendo em aprovação de forma tão depravada, lambendo o doce que sempre sujava aqueles lábios rosados.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Takashi acordava daquela forma, _naquele_ estado.

Olhou para seu próprio corpo, confirmando suas suspeitas ao olhar sob as cobertas e – mas que diabos – estava terrivelmente perdido, pois apenas lembrar-se do vocalista comendo um simples doce o deixava aceso daquele jeito, não queria ver o que seria de si caso Kohara aprontasse novamente.

Aquelas malditas brincadeirinhas, as entrevistas, palavrinhas de duplo sentido... Ele conseguia ser mais pervertido que o Hiroto, com toda certeza e, segundo a concepção de Sakamoto, todos ali eram pervertidos, mas apesar do vocalista enganar a todos, a Takashi ele não enganava.

Suspirou erguendo-se da cama, disposto a tomar um banho gelado e se aliviar _sozinho_ como sempre, como havia se tornado um terrível hábito há semanas. A noite seria longa.

Pior é que aquela musica havia ficado em sua cabeça, a imagem de Shou rebolando a manhã passada, quando pensava não haver ninguém olhando, cantando aquela letra obscena enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo.

"_Money can't buy it...baby  
Sex can't buy it...baby  
Drugs can't buy it...baby  
You can't buy it...baby_

_I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in love alone yea yea"_

Ainda morreria apenas por pensar naquilo, no corpo sinuoso dele, em sua pele branca, em suas coxas perfeitas e torneadas pela dança e academia.

Como alguém podia ser tão descaradamente pervertido e, ao mesmo tempo soar de forma tão encantadora, movendo-se sedutoramente enquanto canta que acredita apenas no amor, como acreditar naquelas palavras sendo que cada olhar dele parece ter sido previamente planejado para enlouquecê-lo?

Caminhou pela casa, decidido a tomar um banho gelado, seu mais novo hábito, assim como passear com Chiko: o banho frio da madrugada.

Passou a tirar as poucas peças que o cobriam, ligando o chuveiro, deixando a água fria escorrer por sua pele quente, e ela parecia pegar fogo, deixava o terror daquele frio cortar seus pensamentos pervertidos, pois no final das contas, ele mesmo era um _pervertido_, afinal, tudo parecia premeditado na mente de Saga, mas Shou sempre fora assim, sempre agira dessa forma espontânea.

Sorriu um pouco desapontado ao constatar que tudo podia não passar de uma fantasia de sua mente, fantasia como aquele sonho.

Desligou a água, balançando freneticamente a cabeça, havia ajudado um pouco, ou quase isso. Lentamente Takashi secou os cabelos e sua pele, suspirando desagradado ao pensar que nunca seria o toque dele em sua pele.

O relógio já marcava uma hora da manhã e sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Iria ser uma noite longa... Muito longa...

SxS

No final das contas não havia conseguido dormir absolutamente nada, nem mesmo um minuto após seu banho e o resultado era aquela expressão horrível, com olheiras imensas.

Até mesmo Chiko sentira-o diferente, sabia que estava cansado e ainda mais atrasado que o comum... Não que isso fosse realmente importante, afinal, o próprio Nao não aparecia nos ensaios* antes de se tornarem _major_, como poderia cobrar pontualidade dos outros?

No íntimo todos sabiam que o grupo sempre evoluía, se esforçando quando necessário, ficando até mais tarde no estúdio quando preciso, não eram crianças, sabiam de suas obrigações, mesmo que muitos criticassem seus horários.

Saga finalmente chegava à produtora, estacionando seu carro em sua vaga habitual, sorrindo cansado ao ver-se pelo espelho retrovisor, riu, seu estado era lamentável. Meneou a cabeça desatando o cinto e caminhando a passos morosos até o elevador que já estava na garagem. Recostou-se no espelho ao fundo daquela caixa metálica, suspirando pesadamente, imaginando o quão puxado seria aquele ensaio, uma vez que o ritmo de lives havia sido grande. E agora, com o lançamento de 'Hana' as correrias de photoshoot e entrevistas, participações em programas e tudo mais começariam e teriam que dobrar a carga de trabalho para conseguirem cumprir as agendas e manter a qualidade.

Takashi já era estressado por natureza, aquele ritmo louco, os refletores, maquiagem, apresentadores malucos, tudo aquilo o estressava ainda mais, o levava à beira da loucura completa.

Logo a porta do elevador se abria e aquele sininho soou lhe chamando de volta à realidade, fazendo-o saltar em seu andar e começar a caminhar lentamente até a sala de ensaios de sua banda, será que levaria uma bronca muito grande pelo atraso?

Espantou-se ao entrar naquele cômodo e dar de cara com paredes, instrumentos, fios, mas nenhuma alma viva. Como em plena metade da semana, estando ele atrasado mais de uma hora, não havia nem mesmo Nao ali para lhe repreender?

**- Acho que somos somente eu e você hoje, Taka-kun... **– A voz grossa e levemente nasalada de Shou soou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo Saga virar-se em direção a porta para ver ao vocalista parado sob o umbral, sorrindo-lhe de uma forma levemente indecifrável, um picolé em seus lábios, já quase no fim, sendo lambido de forma quase erótica pelo moreno. **– Nao-kun está em reunião com o empresário, Hiroto está fazendo um photoshoot e o Tora está fazendo propaganda para a Hernandez*.**

**- Co-como assim Shou? **– Saga perguntou, engolindo em seco, se perdendo naquela língua que lambia o doce gelado. **– Nã-não ****me**** lembro disso na agenda... **– Falou incomodado, tentando desviar sua atenção, caminhando até um sofá e colocando o baixo em seu colo, passando a esticar mais as cordas grossas.

**- Isso é porque você anda distraído demais. **– O Vocalista sorriu, fechando a porta e se sentando em uma cadeira não muito afastada, tomando um pequeno fichário entre suas mãos e o abrindo. **– Nao-Kunn passou a agenda no inicio da semana, Hiroto até protestou ao saber que ia fazer um shoot sozinho, depois se acalmou ao saber que o Dan era o estilista*. Acho que o Pon faz isso pra deixar Tora com ciúmes, sabe que o tigrão morre de ciúmes da ami****z****ade dele com o Dan... **– Riu baixinho, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Saga que tentava não olhar para as pernas cruzadas de Shou. **– Não sei o que anda te distraindo tanto Saga-kun... **– Disse casual, vendo-o parar um instante e ofegar, como se uma lembrança muito intensa voltasse a sua mente. **– Quer saber... Devia arranjar uma namorada... **– Disse sorrindo de canto, deixando o fichário de lado e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando de forma intensa para Saga, aqueles olhos que o faziam se arrepiar inteiro.

**- Co-como assim Koh-Kohara? **– Perguntou se engasgando pela surpresa, a forma abrupta que o amigo lhe falava aquilo.

**- Isso mesmo! Faz quanto tempo desde que arranjou uma namorada? Dois anos? Um pouco mais? E eu não te vejo se agarrando com ninguém por a****í****... **– Sorriu estranho, fazendo um arrepio frio correr pela espinha do baixista. **– Você anda estressado demais, isso quer dizer que está na seca.**

Céus! Como Kohara podia ser tão... Tão... _Motherfucker?_ Ai pelos mil budas! Aquilo irritava demais ao Saga.

**- Claro que... Que eu não preciso de uma namorada, seu... Seu... Hentai! **– Esbravejou desviando o olhar dos olhos hipnóticos de Shou. **– Se não tenho o que fazer aqui vou embora, volto mais tarde! **– Sentenciou colocando seu instrumento de lado, sabia que se ficasse na mesma sala que ele iria acabar em uma situação no mínimo constrangedora.

**- Prefere um **_**namorado**_** Takashi? **– A voz de Shou soou quase cantada ao seu ouvido, fazendo Saga caminhar ainda mais apressado até a porta, pronto para sair de lá intempestivamente, quando constatou que a mesma estava trancada. **– Ops... Acho que tranquei... **– Shou disse parecendo se divertir ainda mais com aquela situação.

**- Kohara... **– Disse virando-se para o vocalista, vendo-o se levantar calmamente da cadeira, passar as mãos sobre suas coxas e sorrir de forma predatória para Saga.

**- Diga Saga-kun... **– Sibilou de forma quase amável, sorrindo infantilmente para Takashi enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

**- Abre essa porta Kohara.**

**- Não posso. **– Falou mordendo o lábio inferior, chegando ainda mais perto. **– Não lembro onde coloquei a chave... **– Sorria para ele de forma inocente, se aproximando ainda mais até encurralar ao baixista trêmulo entre seu corpo e a porta trancada. **– Não sei... **– Disse levando as mãos até a cintura de Saga. **– Minha memória não anda muito boa, sabe? **– Sorria cada vez mais largo ao ver o corpo tenso de Saga, seus olhos arregalados, sua respiração irregular enquanto era seguro pelos dedos de Shou em sua cintura.

**- Sho-Shou? Que brincadeira é essa? **– A voz de Saga falhava, estava ficando ainda mais quente que antes ou era impressão. **– O... O que voc-você está fazendo?**

**- Abusando sexualmente do Saga-kun... **– Respondeu puxando o menor para mais perto de si, sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido. **– Prometo que vai ser gostoso...**

**- Sho-Shou... Pá-pára de brincadeira... **– O baixista falou trêmulo, sentindo os lábios dele se arrastarem por sua orelha, correndo por seu pescoço, mordiscando-lhe a pele, fazendo-o ofegar surpreso, será que estava em um de seus sonhos?

**- Eu noto que me olha Saga... **– O moreno lhe disse, lambendo toda a curva de seu pescoço, alcançando novamente seu ouvido. **– Eu noto **_**COMO **_**me olha... E isso me excita... **–Shou disse se divertindo com as reações dele, ouvindo-o gemer diante das suas palavras. As mãos abandonando a cintura do baixista, correndo por seu corpo, lhe apertando as coxas antes de subir a perna pelo vão entre as pernas de Saga, pressionando seu membro, fazendo o mais novo gemer um pouco mais alto com aquilo. **– Por que não facilita as coisas para nós dois Saga-kun?**

**- Kohara... Eu... Você... So-somos amigos...**

Aquilo estava roubando o pouco de paz que Saga ainda tinha. E se aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira dele? Não queria por toda a amizade entre ambos a perder por causa de uma brincadeira do vocalista, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, sentiu as mãos dele sobre sua virilha, os dedos desafivelando seu cinto, retirando os botões de sua calça do lugar antes de descer o zíper, empurrando o jeans grosso para baixo.

**- Pra mim não basta isso, Saga-kun... **– Riu enquanto suas mãos ágeis tratavam de livrar seu membro do aprisionamento de sua roupa intima, deixando o indicador correr livremente por seu membro, tocando-lhe a glande de forma despudorada. **– Eu quero mais... Muito mais que a amizade de Saga-kun... Eu quero **_**O Saga-kun**_** por inteiro... **– Falou começando a tocá-lo de forma mais intima, apertando seu membro entre os dedos, deslizando a mão por toda a sua extensão, olhando e capturando cada expressão que o baixista fazia, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando não gemer sob seus toques.

Shou via com prazer o rosto de Saga corar, uma expressão febril tomando conta de seu ser enquanto seus dedos o tocavam intimamente, a outra mão indo até uma de suas coxas brancas e expostas, as unhas levemente cumpridas arranhando-a, deixando marcas vermelhas sobre aquela pele leitosa e perfeita.

**- Humm... **– O loiro gemeu abafado conforme o sentia apertar cada vez mais.

**- Ahhh Saga, você é ****mau****... Por que não geme pra mim? Acho que ainda não está bom o bastante, não é? **– O moreno perguntou descaradamente, sorrindo ao vê-lo imerso em tantos sentidos. **– Eu cuido disso... **– Sussurrou ao ouvido de Saga, fazendo-o despertar daquele transe, logo largando o que fazia e ajoelhando-se diante dele.

**- Ahm... Shou o... O que você... Ahhmmm **– A pergunta morreu em seus lábios ao sentir os lábios dele envolvendo-lhe a glande, lambendo aquele pequeno pedaço mais sensível, obrigando Saga a olhar para baixo a tempo de ver seu membro por inteiro sumir dentro da boca dele, sendo envolvido pelos lábios perfeitos do vocalista por completo. **– Não... **– E as mãos do vocalista se prendiam às suas coxas para lhe dar apoio. **– Ohhh! Shou...**

Era impressionante como o moreno conseguia ser pornograficamente sedutor, movendo a cabeça, sugando-lhe toda a sanidade, arranhando a pele de seu membro com os dentes antes de abandoná-lo apenas para dar espaço a sua língua que percorria completamente sua extensão antes de voltar a abocanhá-lo, sugando apenas a glande, voltando a lhe engolir por inteiro, uma das mãos indo aos seus testículos, estimulando-o ainda mais.

Instintivamente Saga levava as mãos à boca, mordendo seus dedos antes que acabasse gritando, mesmo que soubesse que não chamaria a atenção de ninguém do lado de fora pelo fato do isolamento acústico da sala, ainda assim tentava controlar o volume de sua voz, mas esta tarefa se tornava cada vez mais difícil com a intensidade das chupadas de Kohara que olhava para o alto, vez por outra, quase como uma criança que apronta, aumentando o ritmo conforme via a cabeça de Saga pender para o lado, o peito subir e descer descontroladamente.

Aquilo o satisfazia.

**- Ahhh Shou... Não... Muito... Muito forte...**

Saga passou a pedir com a voz débil, sentindo-se próximo, muito próximo de seu próprio limite, seu baixo-ventre começando a tremer por espasmos involuntários e, diante destes sinais, antes que o loiro atingisse o ápice, Shou o abandonou ouvindo um gemido descontente, rindo daquilo enquanto voltava a se colocar de pé, segurando-o novamente pela cintura, pressionando-o contra a madeira da porta, aproximando seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos dos lábios de Takashi que prendia a respiração esperando por um beijo, um beijo que não veio, apenas o sussurro.

**- Eu quero você Saga... Gemendo para mim, me pedindo por mais... Implorando para que eu te deixe gozar... Você quer gozar não quer? **– Falou baixinho, deixando seus lábios roçarem nos lábios fendidos de Saga. **– Não quer Saga-kun?**

**- Uhum... **– Foi tudo que ele conseguiu _gemer_ debilmente, embriagado pelo perfume e pela presença do maior.

E Shou não disse mais nada, apenas passando a subir a camiseta que ainda cobria ao corpo esguio de Takashi, retirando-a por completo de seu corpo, a perna subindo pelo lado de Saga, os pés ainda calçados forçando o jeans para baixo, sendo auxiliado por Saga que impacientemente retirava aos próprios sapatos e deixava aquelas peças abandonarem seu corpo, ficando completamente nu, a pele quente em contato contra a madeira gelada, as mãos dele ainda percorrendo seu corpo, era injusto, pois apenas ele estava nu e seu membro já doía querendo alivio, mas Shou apenas o acariciava de forma lenta e torturante, os lábios ainda próximos demais, mas não o bastante, a respiração de Shou, seu hálito invadindo a boca de Saga sem, no entanto, beijá-lo ou permitir que o baixista encerrasse aquela distancia, afastando-se diante de qualquer movimento do mais novo.

**- Que apressado... Você quer que eu continue Saga-kun? **– Perguntou passando a apenas tocar-lhe a glande. **– Quer me tocar? Me ver nu? **– Riu baixinho, deixando o ar quente de sua risada invadir a boca de Saga. **– Quer?**

**- Ha... Hai... **

**- Então vai ser um bom menino e me obedecer? **– Perguntou impudico arranhando-lhe a pele levemente com as unhas. **– Vai Saga-kun? **– Sorriu safado. **– Eu detestaria parar tudo agora e te deixar assim... **– Apertou suavemente o membro de Saga, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e arrastado. **– Saga-kun?**

**- V-vou... **– Ofegou já completamente sem norte algum.

**- Ótimo... **– Sorria, sussurrando próximo a ele. **– Então vire-se Saga-kun. **– Ordenou fazendo-o girar o corpo, o peito se recostando à madeira fria da porta, as mãos de Shou percorrendo a extensão de seu corpo, sua cintura, suas coxas, acariciando suas nádegas. **– Quantas vezes Saga-kun se masturbou pensando em mim? **– Perguntou aéreo, os dedos correndo pela curva de suas costas, ameaçando entrar pelo meio de suas pernas, acariciando-lhe a pele, a bunda. **– Devem ter sido muitas... **– Sorriu descendo os lábios até encostá-los ao pescoço dele, mordendo e sugando a pele, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços, deixando as mãos acariciarem o dorso desnudo, pinçando seu mamilo esquerdo entre os dedos, enquanto corria sua mão esquerda pelo corpo de Takashi, apertando-lhe a parte interna das coxas, começando a mover o quadril contra o corpo dele de forma lenta, como se o penetrasse, deixando com que o volume formado dentro de sua roupa fosse percebido pelo menor. **– Quantas delas se imaginou sendo possuído por mim Saga-kun? Quantas Saga-kun? **– Insistiu continuando aquele movimento, apertando mais sua coxa, lambendo-lhe a curva do pescoço.

**- Mu-muitas... **– Ofegou, recostando a testa na madeira, buscando equilíbrio.

E diante daquela resposta, Shou sorriu, mordendo-lhe a curva do pescoço, suas mãos abandonando o que faziam e segurando uma em cada um de seus pulsos, os puxando para trás, puxando o fino cachecol que tinha envolvendo-lhe o pescoço, passando a amarrar os pulsos de Saga juntos.

**- Então se comporte que eu vou te foder gostoso até você gozar.**

Sorriu, segurando-o pelos ombros, virando-o de frente para si e finalmente lhe beijando de forma intensa e profunda, passando a caminhar com o corpo dele grudado ao seu, até que as pernas de Saga batessem contra o sofá, desequilibrando-o, fazendo o baixista cair sentado. E sem nem mesmo uma palavra, o vocalista se afastou, caminhando até o aparelho de som que havia naquele estúdio, deixando a melodia batida, ritmada tomar conta do ambiente, a mesma música que havia perturbado aos sonhos de Saga, passando a ressoar pelo ambiente.

"_Money can't buy it...baby  
Sex can't buy it...baby  
Drugs can't buy it...baby  
You can't buy it...baby_

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in love alone yea yea"

E ao som daquela música, Shou começava a desabotoar a camisa bem lentamente, deixando o corpo mover-se ao som da melodia, da voz daquela cantora embalando o pequeno strip-tease, fazendo a mente do jovem baixista ir a loucura enquanto a camisa social escorregava por seus braços, deixando o torso perfeito a mostra, um sorriso repleto de luxúria tomando conta dos lábios carnudos e grossos dele enquanto deslizava as próprias mãos pelo peito, insinuando-se a distância para ele, as mãos de dedos longos e finos contornando o cós da calça enquanto quase como em um ritual, retirava o botão de sua casa, descendo lentamente o zíper, se divertindo com a expressão _faminta_ de Takashi, a forma gulosa com que ele olhava-o lentamente abrir a calça.

"_Take the power to set you free  
Kick down the door and throw away the key  
Give up your needs... Your poisoned seeds  
Find yourself elected to a different kind of creed_

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in the power of creation  
I believe in the good vibration  
I believe in love alone yea yea

Won't somebody tell me what we're coming to  
It might take forever till we watch those dreams come true  
All the money in the world won't buy you peace of mind  
You can have it all but you still won't be satisfied"

E enquanto aquela musica sensual tocava, suas pernas finalmente eram reveladas, as coxas grossas e invejáveis, o quadril, o corpo perfeito e sedutor... O tecido deslizava por suas coxas revelando um território não completamente desconhecido, por todas as vezes que haviam dividido o camarim ao longo de cinco anos, mas completamente novo para o baixista, pela perspectiva de tocá-las.

Lentamente o corpo seminu de Kohara se insinuava para ele, movendo-se e rebolando, deslizando as mãos pelo próprio corpo, por suas coxas, pernas, levando-as para dentro de sua boxer, passando a se tocar apenas para enlouquecer ainda mais ao baixista, descendo a peça intima de forma lenta, vendo que os olhos de Saga pareciam querer saltar de suas orbitas.

"_Money can't buy it...baby  
Sex can't buy it...baby  
Drugs can't buy it...baby  
You can't buy it...baby_

Now... Hear this  
Pay attention to me!  
'Cause I'm a rich white girl and it's plain to see  
I got every kind of thing that the money can buy  
Let me tell you all about it  
Let me amplify  
I got DIAMONDS!  
You heard about those  
I got so many that I can't close my safe at night  
In the dark  
Lying awake in a sick dream...

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in the power of creation I believe in the goodvibration  
I believe in love alone yea yea

Money Can't Buy It...  
_Money Can't Buy It..."_

**- Gosta? **– Perguntou olhando-o daquela forma vívida, quase hipnótica, vendo Saga apenas acenar um sim com a cabeça. **– Me quer? **– Perguntou caminhando lentamente, a música ainda soando pelo ambiente, programada para repetir, e logo Kohara chegava ao sofá, olhando para o corpo nu e sem reação de Saga, chutando suavemente as pernas dele para que as abrisse, afastando os joelhos. Chamando-o com o indicador. **– Me chupa... **– Sorriu vendo-o se esforçar para se sentar direito, para conseguir se aproximar o bastante para que seus lábios se encontrassem com o membro rígido, tentando abocanhá-lo com desespero. Inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente, facilitando o trabalho do baixista, olhando para baixo, vendo seu membro desaparecer entre os lábios de Saga. **– Ohh... Saga-kun... Ahhmmm mais... Mais forte Saga-kun... **– Começou a gemer descaradamente, completamente sem pudor, aquilo enlouquecendo ainda mais ao loiro, fazendo-o se esforçar mais. **– Ohhh! Isso Saga-kun... Assim... Mais... Mais rápido... Mais Saga... **– E aos poucos passava a investir contra os lábios dele, gemendo e quase gritando. **– Ahhh Saga-kun... desse jeito eu... ah... **– E antes que alcançasse completamente o prazer, antes que explodisse entre os lábios dele, levou a mão direita aos cabelos dele, puxando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo-o largar seu membro.

**- Shou... Mas...**

**- Você é ótimo nisso Saga-kun... **– Sorriu largando-lhe os cabelos, passando a acariciar suas bochechas, adorando a forma como ele olhava para cima com expectativa. **– Eu quase gozei dentro da sua boca, mas não queremos isso queremos?**

**- Não queremos? **– Saga perguntou confuso.

**- Não seu bobo, se isso acontecer a brincadeira acaba e qual é a graça disso? **– Disse se abaixando lentamente, roubando um beijo dos lábios inchados de Saga, mordendo-os suavemente antes de correr os lábios por seu maxilar até alcançar-lhe a orelha e sussurrar. **– Eu já disse que vou te foder **_**gostoso**_** até você gozar, então vou gozar dentro de você, bobinho...**

**- Shou... Eu...**

**- Eu sei... **– Disse sorrindo, antecipando-se ao que ele diria, olhando-o de forma amável. **– Prometo que vou ser gentil. **– Beijou-lhe os lábios segurando seu queixo, invadindo-lhe a boca com sua língua. **– De bruços Saga-kun... **– Ordenou, empurrando-o com alguma gentileza, fazendo-o ficar com a cabeça sobre o sofá, e o quadril empinado para cima, se colocando atrás dele. **– Ahh você é lindo... E pensar que **_**só eu**_** posso fazer isso... **– Disse estalando um tapa em uma de suas nádegas, ouvindo-o gemer diante daquele ato repentino, a pele branca tornando-se vermelha, logo beijando o local, lambendo-o enquanto sua mão entrava pela fenda entre elas, roçando seu anular em sua entrada, ameaçando forçá-lo para dentro.

**- Ahh Shou...**

**- Saga-kun é apertado... **– Sorriu, mordendo a pele branca dele, se erguendo rapidamente. **– Não quero te machucar... **– Falando de forma arteira.

**- Na-nande? **– O mais novo estava confuso, não conseguia ver o lugar onde o vocalista estava; logo o sentindo se encaixar atrás de si novamente, algo frio tocando suas costas, o fazendo se arrepiar.

**- Preciso ter certeza que você não vai se machucar, Saga-kun... **– A voz de Kohara soou suave, enquanto corria os dedos por entre as nádegas de Saga, pressionando um deles contra a sua entrada, sentindo a resistência natural do corpo dele contra a invasão, gemendo ao senti-lo tão apertado, ouvindo-o gemer em desconforto. Debruçou-se sobre suas costas, chegando perto de sua orelha, sussurrando apenas para o mais novo ouvir. **– Você é meu Saga-kun... **– Lambendo seu lombo, mordendo-lhe a pele. **– Eu te quero há tanto tempo... Dói muito?**

**- Nã-não... Ahh Shou... Eu... Continua...**

E diante daquelas palavras entregues, não havia o que pensar, Shou apenas investia contra ele, girando e movendo seu dedo, estocando-o, hora rápido, hora devagar, sentindo-o gemer sob si, vendo-o puxar as mãos, tentando afrouxar o nó que as prendia e, sem aviso prévio, sem falar nada Kohara apenas retirou o dedo de seu interior, juntando um segundo ao processo e voltando a penetrá-lo, ouvindo-o reclamar.

**- Está bem Saga-kun?**

**- Dó-ói...**

**- Tudo bem **_**meu**_** Saga-kun, vai passar... **– Sorriu beijando-lhe a pele novamente, passando a estimulá-lo, sentindo-o endurecer novamente entre seus dedos enquanto estocava, abria e fechava os dedos, girava-os em seu interior, logo o gemido dolorido sendo substituído por um de prazer. Shou voltou a retirar seus dedos do interior dele, juntando um terceiro e invadindo-o novamente, sentindo todo o corpo dele se retesar e um ganido de dor escapar dor seus lábios. **– É preciso... **– Suspirou estocando-o, vencendo a resistência dele, suspirando apenas por se imaginar apertado em seu interior.

**- Sho-Shou... Ahhh... Eu... Dói, mas...**

**- Você quer mais? **– Perguntou sorrindo safado, estocando especialmente forte. **– Quer mais disso? **– Falou estocando novamente.

**- Que... Quero Shou...**

**- Você me quer dentro de você fazendo isso? **– Perguntou novamente, se divertindo com aquela situação, estocando-o novamente e novamente.

**- Si-Sim... Eu quero Sho-Shou... Onegai...**

**- Então pede direito Saga-kun. **– Falou esticando-se, se debruçando sobre as costas dele, o quadril se movendo junto com a mão que ainda o estocava. **– Pede pra mim...**

**- O-Onegai Shou-kun... Eu quero você... Em... Ahhh... Em mim... **– Pediu sentindo o rosto arder, mas precisava de mais, queria mais.

**- Ainda não está bom, Saga-kun. **– Meneava o quadril em conjunto com a mão, os dedos que ainda o estocavam. **– Saga-kun tem que pedir direito... **– Sussurrou lambendo-lhe a parte de trás da orelha. **– Tem que pedir como uma puta... **– Sorriu mordendo-lhe o lóbulo. Ouvindo-o gemer mais alto.

Shou sabia que o estava forçando, o baixista era tímido, mas queria vê-lo indo à loucura, queria ver o menor perder completamente o controle e se entregar ao momento, como não lhe via fazer a muito tempo.

**- Nã-não me tortura mais Shou-kun... O-onegai... Eu quero você dentro de mim... Me faz gozar... Onegai...**

**- Como Saga-kun quiser... – **Shou disse retirando os dedos do interior do baixista, encaixando-se atrás dele e começando a forçar-se para dentro de Takashi, se apoiando em seu quadril, puxando-o para trás, sentando-se sobre os próprios tornozelos e fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu membro rígido, penetrando-o completamente, ouvindo-o quase gritar pela dor de ser invadido daquela forma. **– Shh... Vai passar... **– Falava acariciando-lhe a face com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ia ao nó que prendia as mãos de Saga unidas, soltando-o com dificuldade, sentindo os braços dele penderem rentes ao corpo enquanto tinha o dorso envolto pelos braços de Shou que o mantinha imóvel. **– Está doendo muito? **– Perguntou antes de beijar-lhe a curva do pescoço, sentindo-o balançar positivamente a cabeça. **– Saga-kun é difícil de conquistar, mas agora é meu... **– Sorriu com os lábios colados à pele dele.

**- Shou... Não brinca comigo... **– Pediu com a voz embargada, sentindo medo de se mover, parecia que estava sendo rasgado ao meio.

**- Acha que eu estou brincando com você, Takashi? **– O vocalista sorria ainda contra a pele dele. **– Tanto tempo querendo **_**"abusar"**_** de Saga-kun, acha que é por brincadeira...? **– Falou manso, uma das mãos segurando-o colado ao seu corpo, a outra acariciando aos cabelos dele. **– Mas Saga-kun é difícil de conquistar... **– Riu voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os lábios correndo até seus ombros. **– Você comanda quando estiver pronto. **– Disse suave, mesmo que estar envolto pelo corpo dele e não se mover fosse uma grande tortura.

**- Ha-hai... **– Concordou, deixando o corpo se recostar um pouco mais ao peito de Shou, sentindo a dor diminuir aos poucos até restar apenas o incomodo e uma dor fininha, quase inexistente.

Lentamente o corpo de Saga começava a se mover, erguendo-se, dando a Shou a permissão que precisava para, aos poucos, ajudá-lo a se mover, dar apoio, beijando-lhe a pele sempre que possível, até que o silêncio fosse substituído por gemidos baixinhos de Takashi, que sentia o incomodo e a dor serem substituído por um prazer crescente enquanto rebolava e se movia no colo do vocalista, deixando o nome de Shou escapar por entre seus lábios, gemido de forma doce, da forma que Kohara queria ouvir.

**- Ahhh Kohara... Isso... É... Bom... **– E aquelas palavras faziam Shou sentir ainda mais prazer, sabendo que não era ele quem o estocava, que Takashi se movia buscando mais contato.

Aos poucos o ritmo aumentava, as mãos de Saga se erguiam, indo para trás da cabeça, buscando a cabeça de Shou, voltando-se para trás, buscando aos lábios dele, querendo beijá-lo com mais e mais intensidade enquanto movia-se, sentindo os dedos de Shou firmes em sua cintura, lhe dando apoio, ajudando-o a se erguer e voltar a descer sobre seu membro, gemendo longamente ao ser atingido em um ponto mais delicado.

**- Hummmm... Shou... Eu... Eu quero... Mais... **– Pediu em meio ao beijo.

**- Hai... Ummmm...**

E logo Saga sentia os braços dele lhe erguendo as pernas, segurando-o firmemente, as mãos passando por baixo de seus joelhos enquanto o erguia e fazia descer, buscando acertá-lo sempre no mesmo ponto, o ponto que o fazia gemer e gritar, ofegar e xingar... Sentia-se feliz ao ouvi-lo pedir por mais, falando obscenidades, gritando sem eloqüência, perdendo a calma e o juízo.

**- Ahhh... Isso Shou... **– Dizia trêmulo, uma das mãos se segurando ao encosto daquele sofá, a outra indo ao próprio membro, estimulando-o com força e velocidade. **– Shou... Eu vou... Gozar... **– E antes que pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa, explodia em sua própria mão, lançando a cabeça para trás e gemendo mais longo.

E apenas aquele gemido foi tudo que faltava para que Shou atingisse seu orgasmo, gozando em seu interior, preenchendo Saga com seu sêmen, ainda estocando mais algumas vezes, imerso naquela sensação até por fim se deixar cair para trás, recostando-se ao braço do sofá, puxando Saga consigo.

**- Sa... Saga-kun, você é ma... maravilhoso... **– Sussurrou acariciando aos cabelos loiros dele, sentindo-o se erguer para que Shou saísse de seu interior, os vestígios daquele ato escorrendo por entre suas pernas.

**- Shou... Por quê? **– O menor perguntou, se aninhando em seu peito, recostando o rosto em seu pescoço.

**- Porque não importava o que eu fizesse, você não percebia que eu estava te provocando, que eu estava tentando te seduzir, Takashi... **– Sorriu abraçando-o com força.

**- Logo alguém bate à porta... **– Disse cansado, quase chateado demais com aquilo.

**- Melhor estarmos vestidos quando alguém chegar, não acha? **– Disse divertido, sentindo-o se encolher ainda mais. **– Além de que não quero mais ninguém olhando você assim, como veio ao mundo. **– Riu.

**- O que você quer de mim Shou? **– Saga perguntou quase sem forças.

**- Você... Você comigo, nu em minha cama... Para sempre. **– Sorriu envolvendo-o em seu abraço. **– Ou não dá pra perceber que eu sou absurdamente louco por você, seu estressado, tapado, tímido...**

**- Então me deixa dormir um pouco no seu colo? **– Pediu manhoso.

**- Depois que se vestir... **– Riu.

Shou adorava-o, manhoso, levemente pervertido e seu.

SxS

Finalmente o photoshoot havia acabado, bem como a maldita propaganda para a Hernandez, e Hiroto não agüentava mais a insistência de Tora em dizer que era muito amigo do Dan, mas que raios!

Discutiram boa parte do caminho, e agora, quando saiam do elevador em absoluto silêncio, acabaram por encontrar Kai e Nao conversando, se despedindo aos risos antes do líder olhá-los e, levando a mão atrás da cabeça sorriu para ambos dizendo:

**- Olá vocês... Ainda brigando?**

**- A culpa é desse idiota "ciumento de dois metros"... **– Hiroto esbravejou, batendo o pé e andando a frente dos dois.

**- Vai ser difícil você se desculpar Shinji...**

**- E eu não sei? Mas esse esquilo me tira do sério... **– O guitarrista acabou confessando um tanto desolado, entrando pela porta do estúdio, se espantando com Hiroto estacado junto ao umbral.

Uma olhada para dentro foi o necessário para fazer o queixo dos três ir ao chão, vendo Saga encolhido no sofá, a cabeça sobre o colo do vocalista que lia algumas folhas de anotações.

**- Sejam bem vindos... **– Shou disse sem nem mesmo erguer o rosto. **– Só não façam barulho, o Saga-kun está exausto.**

E diante desta afirmação todos riram, Nao se aproximando deles e vendo o rosto em paz e feliz do baixista.

**- Kohara, Kohara... Mas por Buda, o que você andou fazendo na nossa ausência para deixar o Saga assim?**

**- Nada demais... **– Ele comentou. **– Só o de sempre. **– Sorriu para os três companheiros de banda. **– Abusando sexualmente do Saga-kun*. **- E riu, vendo os três girarem os olhos, caindo na risada simultaneamente.

Talvez não acreditassem nele, pois sempre dizia isso, mas daquela vez era verdade e pretendia que aquilo se repetisse muitas vezes no futuro, isso sim ele pretendia.

SxS SxS SxS

**- Nee Shou-kun? **– A voz de Saga soava um tanto cansada, o ambiente era escuro, ambos estavam sob o lençol...

**- Diga **_**Koi... **_**–** Shou respondeu ainda sonolento.

Havia dois meses que estavam juntos, dois meses desde o acontecido no estúdio e Nao ainda relutava em deixá-los sozinhos sem supervisão novamente, mas isso não diminuía sua felicidade.

**- Da próxima vez, sou eu que vou abusar sexualmente de você tá?**

E aquelas palavras fizeram Shou rir gostoso, abraçando ao namorado apertado enquanto acariciava seus cabelos loiros.

**- Vou esperar ansioso por isso, Saga-kun.**


End file.
